


Beginning Anew

by SwinginSass



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: What if Rick and Kate had met many years early. A short story exploring their meeting when Kate finds a lost Alexis and returns her to Castle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle as much as I would like to. The only character that belongs to me is Julie.  
> Author's Note: In this story, Julie is Castle's publicist before Gina.

"Beckett, what are we doing here?" Esposito grumbled as they trudged through the park towards the playground. The wind whipped around them and the dampness that had been present in the air all day was finally turning into rain.

"I thought I heard something," Kate responded shining her flashlight around the abandoned park. They had been gathering evidence in a nearby alley, when she heard sounds coming from the playground like that of a crying child. "There," Kate said, as her light landed on a little girl hiding under the slide. She approached slowly as to not scare the child and crouched down in front of her. "Hello sweetie. My name is Kate and this is Javier. We're police officers. Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes the sleeves of her coat. She looked about five or six years old and was only wearing a light windbreaker, as she violently shivered against the cooling night air.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Alexis," she sniffled.

"Hi Alexis," Kate smiled at her. "Can you come out here for me?"

Alexis looked conflicted for a moment before she crawled from under the slide into Kate's outstretched arms. Esposito handed her his jacket and she wrapped it around Alexis's shaking form.

"How about we take you to the car to warm up and you tell what happened, okay Alexis?" Seeing the girl nod, Kate gently lifted her up, settling Alexis on her hip as she wound her arms around Kate's neck. They walked quickly to the squad car and Kate settled in the driver's seat with Alexis in her lap. She quickly turned the car on and shifted the heat to full. They sat quickly for a few moments as Alexis warmed up.

"Can you tell us why you in the park alone Alexis?" Kate asked gently, smoothing her hand over Alexis's hair.

Alexis began sniffling again as she started to talk, picking at the buttons of Kate's uniform nervously. "Daddy was busy today and Julie said she would watch me so Daddy could work. We came to park before dinner." Tears began to run down Alexis's face as she continued. "I was playing for awhile then I looked around for Julie and couldn't see her. I walked around the park, but she was gone. I waited under the slide for her to come back, but she never did," Alexis started to sob, "and then it was dark and everyone was gone and I didn't know how to get home…"

"Shhhh, you're okay now." Kate tucked Alexis's head under her chin rocking her gently, feeling her fist her hands into Kate's uniform. They sat for a few moments until Alexis's sobs quieted.

"Alexis, who is Julie?" Kate pulled back slightly to look into Alexis's red eyes.

"Daddy's publicist."

Esposito and Kate looked at each other surprised. Esposito asked, "who is your Dad Alexis?"

"Richard Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle as much as I would like to. The only character that belongs to me is Julie.  
> Author's Note: In this story, Julie is Castle's publicist before Gina.

Kate's jaw dropped as she struggled to regain her composure. Richard Castle was her favourite author, his books had drawn her out of the hole she had entered after her mother's death. She glanced as Esposito who looked equally shocked.

Kate cleared her throat and focussed on Alexis again. "How about we pick you up something to eat and then take you back to your dad?" Alexis nodded, giving Kate a small smile. "Alright, I'm going to move you to the backseat, okay?"

Alexis's smile disappeared as tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Please don't make me sit back there alone." Kate couldn't resist the puppy eyes she was getting from Alexis. Esposito grinned as Kate exited the car and crawled in the back.

"Don't get used to it Esposito," Kate warned as he moved to the driver's seat. Alexis giggled as she saw his grin dropped. Kate smiled at her and said, "onward Driver. Take us to food."

~~

Alexis gobbled down the sandwich Kate had gotten her, the colour finally coming back into her cheeks.

"Alexis," Kate said, looking out the window in shock at the club, Alexis had told them her dad was at, "are you sure this is where your dad is?" The press had surrounded the entrance of the club, snapping photographs of everyone that came in or out. At the sight of them, Kate wished Alexis could have remembered her dad's cell number.

"Yes," she nodded. "Daddy always makes sure I know where he is."

"Okay," Kate murmured. "Maybe you should pull around the corner Esposito, try and avoid as much attention as we can."

"How are we going to get Alexis inside without the press seeing?" he asked pulling around the block and parking.

"I guess we can cover her in your coat again." Kate knew that Richard Castle kept his daughter out of the press. Not that she read all the articles about him, of course. "Alright, everyone ready for this."

They all climbed out the car and Kate helped Alexis into Esposito's coat again, pulling it over her head to cover her tell-tale red hair before picking her up. Alexis wrapped her arms and legs around Kate and tucked her head into her neck.

"You alright sweetie?" Kate asked. She felt Alexis nod and they started towards the door. The press started to snap photos as they got closer, but both Kate and Esposito kept their heads down and pushed through the crowd. They showed their badges to the security and slipped into the crowded party. All around them, they could see the rich and famous of New York. They struggled to regain their composure before Esposito asked one of the security guards if Richard Castle was still there.

"Guard said that he's at the back near the bar," Esposito said. Kate nodded and checked to make sure Alexis was still covered.

"Let's go." They squeezed through the crowded club until they reached the bar. "There he is," Kate pointed out to Esposito, trying to cover the slight breathlessness that came into her voice as the sight of her favourite author. He really was even more handsome than on his book jackets and Kate prayed she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Esposito walked over to Castle and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Castle."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from New York's finest?" Castle asked, his tone light.

"Mr. Castle, is there somewhere we could talk privately?" From the tone in Esposito's voice, Castle could tell it was a serious request.

"Sure," he said, turning and walking towards the back offices. Esposito motioned for Kate to follow them.

Once inside the office, Castle turned around to face them, seeming surprised to see Kate there as well. "What is going on?" he questioned.

Kate crouched down, setting Alexis on the ground and pulling the coat off of her.

"Alexis!" her father exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle as much as I would like to. The only character that belongs to me is Julie.  
> Author's Note: In this story, Julie is Castle's publicist before Gina.

"Daddy!" Alexis ran into his arms as Castle knelt down in the ground and scoped her up.

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

Alexis could give him no answer as the tears that Kate had stopped early returned with a vengeance. Castle looked towards the two officers for answers.

Kate responded to his silent question, "we found her in the park. She said that Julie had taken her, but left her there. We estimate that she was probably there for four hours." Kate watched his pallor go white.

"Oh God," Castle breathed. "Lexi, are you alright?" He pulled back slightly to look over his daughter.

"I'm fine. Kate and Javier found me," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Kate could see that Castle was having trouble controlling his panic so said, "Alexis, is it okay if I talk to your Dad in the hall for a minute?" Alexis nodded and Castle looked gratefully at Kate as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll be right back Lexi." Castle stepped into the hall in front of Kate, waiting until she shut the door before sliding down the wall with his head between his knees. "She could have been kidnapped or killed, I could have never seen her again. My baby."

His breathing was speeding up and Kate knew she had to stop his panic attack as he only had a few minutes to calm down before Alexis would need him again. She crouched down in front of him and said, "Mr. Castle, you need to calm down." This had little effect as he seemed not to hear her. She placed her hands on his knees and murmured, "Rick, you need to stop."

His gaze shot up to hers and they both seemed to hold their breath as their eyes locked. They remained staring as Castle's breathing slowed down.

"Thank you," he strangled out, linking his hand with hers. Kate's breath caught in her throat as his fingers tightened around hers.

"I think we should get back in there," she stuttered, trying to tug her hand out of his, "someone could come by." Castle smirked at her nervousness, his breathing and earlier demeanor returning to normal.

"I think we'll be okay. No one has passed yet," he murmured, pulling her closer so that their knees bumped together. Kate struggled to regain her inner balance, but the fact that her favourite author was flirting with her was doing some interesting things to her heart. Especially when he was even more attractive than his book jacket photo and so protective of Alexis.

They unconsciously leaned closer to each other, when they heard the doorknob turning. Kate shot up onto her feet and backed up so a few feet separated them. Esposito popped his head out and looked confusedly at Kate's red face before saying, "Alexis was wondering if you were coming back in soon."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. Esposito shook his head and closed the door again. Kate could hear the movement of Rick's clothes as he stood.

"We'd best get in there before Alexis comes looking for you," Kate whispered, avoiding Rick's searching gaze. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle, pausing as she felt Rick's hand on her elbow. She turned around to face him slowly raising her eyes to meet him.

Rick was watching her anxiously, relief entering his eyes as she looked at him. "Kate, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You may have saved my daughter's life and I did not mean to distress you."

Kate grinned internally at his nervous babbling and grabbed his hand, smiling gently. "It is fine Rick. You did not insult me." He grinned back at her and they turned, entering the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle as much as I would like to. The only character that belongs to me is Julie.  
> Author's Note: In this story, Julie is Castle's publicist before Gina.

It had been three weeks since the night with Alexis. After re-entering the office, Rick's attention had focussed on his daughter again. Kate and Esposito had left a few moments later, after ensuring that Rick had their contact information should he need them again.

Esposito had given Kate a hard time upon leaving the party, but she refused to rise to the bait and he lost interest. The remaining few hours of their shift passed without excitement, which was fine for Kate whose mind was whirling with questions about her reaction to Rick and his behaviour.

Through the tabloids, Kate had found that Rick had fired Julie the day after the party, though somehow he had kept the reason secret. She was glad for that. Alexis had been traumatized enough without the press getting involved. It still struck her as odd, that she, the woman who never let anyone get close to her, had become so instantly connected to Richard Castle's little girl. She was a little ray of sunshine and Kate was glad to have met her, even for so short a time. All those weeks later, Kate still missed the joy she'd felt during those couple hours with Alexis and Rick.

Despite these thoughts, life was normal. On that specific Tuesday, Kate and Esposito had just returned to the precinct after collecting evidence from the murder of a high class business man. While she was still had a few more years as an officer, Kate had her eyes on a coveted detective position. She may not have gotten justice for her mother's murder, but she was determined to help as many people as she could from feeling the same way.

As Kate and her fellow officers sorted evidence and interview notes from their most recent crime, the noise in the precinct died done 'til there was only furious whispering. Kate looked around, confused at the sudden quiet in the precinct, a location she had never heard so silent before, and saw Richard and Alexis Castle strolling quite purposely into the bullpen.

Upon seeing her, Alexis squealed dropping her father's hand and ran forwards, wrapping her arms around Kate's legs. Emerging from her shocked state, Kate knelt down and pulled Alexis into a real hug, ignoring the increase in whispers and Esposito's quiet laughter behind her.  

"Alexis, what are doing here?" Kate asked, lifting Alexis into her arms.

"We came to see you silly," Alexis said, wrapping her arms around Kate's neck, snuggling into her.

"Actually we came to give you something." Rick stopped in front of her, smiling at her and holding two gift bags.

"Mr. Castle." Kate tried to quell her blush, avoiding his eyes.

"Please Kate, it's Rick," he said smiling at her. With the sound of her name, her resistance waned and she looked at him, smiling softly.

"Rick." Captain Montgomery came out of his office towards them. "Good to see you again."

"You too Roy, " Rick shook his hand. "You will have to come join us for another poker game soon."

"As soon as the wife lets me after losing so bad last time," the Captain joked. "Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I am here to see two of your officers," Rick informed him, nodding his head to Kate and Alexis.

"Ah." The Captain knew about the Alexis mishap from both his officers and Rick who had called to thank him profusely. "Beckett. Esposito. Get over here."

Kate only had to take a step forward and Esposito came up beside her. Rick looked a little embarrassed not that all of the attention was on him, an interesting emotion for someone so popular with the press and public. 

"Right," he cleared his throat. Kate hid her smile in Alexis's hair as the little girl tightened her grip. "I want to thank you both again for what you did for Alexis…and for me. I don't know if you are fans, but this is just a token of my gratitude." He handed them each a bag.

Kate set Alexis on the ground for a moment, before pulling the tissue out of the bag revealing the newest Derek Storm novel, to be released next week. She held it in her hands shocked.

"Look at the dedication Kate," Alexis said from the ground. Both she and Esposito turned to the appropriate page, staring in shock at the dedication.

_To my friends at the 12th Precinct, thank you_

_for everything you do and for protecting_

_the most important things in our lives._

_You are the true celebrities._

"I…um…I," Kate stuttered incoherently, her eyes glued to the page. 

Esposito regained his countenance much faster, shaking Rick's hand and thanking him profusely.

"It was the least I could do after you saved my Lexi," he responded, smiling at Alexis who had her arm wrapped around Kate's leg.

"Do you like your surprise Kate?" Alexis asked, staring up at her.

"Yes," she whispered, kneeling down to hug her. Holding back her tears as best she could, Kate stood and grasped Rick's hand, "thank you." He smiled at her, the rest of the Precinct fading away as their eyes and hands remained locked.

A nearby cough finally broke their connection and they both looked away blushing.

"We had better let these officers get back to work Alexis," Rick stuttered, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. Alexis looked disappointed, but she nodded and hugged Kate again, who had knelt down.

"Bye Lexi." Kate pulled herself to her feet, sad that this may be the last time she saw Alexis or her charming father. "Good-bye Rick." She locked eyes with him once more, before he picked up Alexis.

"Good-bye Kate," he said, turning and walking out the door. Kate watched them go then turned back to the evidence, ignoring the smirks the other officers, especially Esposito.

She had just pulled on another pair of latex gloves when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning Kate saw Rick standing nervously behind her. Looking past him, she saw Alexis standing by the doorway, smiling at her.

Before she could open her mouth, Rick fairly mumbled, "can I talk to you for a minute?" He gestured to a quieter part of the Precinct, aware that everyone was now looking at them.

Kate nodded, confusion showing her face. Directing them to a quiet corner, she waited for him to speak.

Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his, she noticed, he paused a few seconds before clearly gaining his courage. "Kate, I was wondering if you would be interested in having coffee with me." He seemed to hold his breath, as his courage left him, waiting for her answer.

Kate gaped at him for a moment, not sure if he was messing with her. Why would a guy like him want to go out with her. Seeing his face though, both the detective and woman in her could tell that he was telling the truth. Smiling at him, with a blush, Kate said, "I would love to."


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle as much as I would like to. The only character that belongs to me is Julie.  
> Author's Note: In this story, Julie is Castle's publicist before Gina.

"Wake up!" Kate blinked rapidly, as she felt the bed bouncing under her. She heard a masculine groan and the arm around her tightened.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" Rick mumbled, his voice still full of sleep. Kate turned and looked at his face, laughing quietly as she saw his scrunched up eyes trying to avoid truly waking up.  

"It's morning, we have to get ready for the party." 

Kate looked at her watch. "Alexis, it is 6am. The party doesn't start until 1. The twins aren't even up yet." Alexis paused in her bouncing, the eight-year old looking a little embarrassed. Suddenly, they heard crying from the nursery, at first only one baby, quickly followed by the other.

"Sorry Mommy," Alexis whispered, looking down at the comforter.

"Lexi, it's fine." Kate sat up, glad she had put on Rick's t-shirt the night before, and pulled Alexis into her lap. "Nikki and Alex would have been up in little bit anyways." Alexis snuggled into Kate's hug for a moment before Kate whispered in her ear, "I think it's time to get your dad up." Lexi grinned and jumped on her dad, who had pulled the blankets over his head. Rick shrieked, though later claiming that it was a manly shriek not like a little girl, and rolled over, grabbing Alexis and starting to tickle. Kate smiled at her family as she walked out of the room, heading up the stairs to the nursery.

"Hello my babies," she spoke quietly, opening to door to reveal the crying infants. Nicole Johanna and James Montgomery were both sitting up in the cribs and looked towards the door as it opened, their cries quieting.

After their first date, Rick and Kate had become basically inseparable. Within a month, Kate had met Rick's mother, Martha, and was at the loft at least once a week for dinner and always took Alexis out on her day off. The family had been very understanding about her weird hours as a police officer and never made her feel guilty, even the five year old Alexis. Kate had even told Rick about what had happened to her mother, a story that rarely came into any of her previous relationships until many months in, if ever.

Their first time occurred three months into dating and resulted in Kate spending more than half of her time at the loft. Quite quickly, Rick's closet became split and half the drawers in the dresser were filled with her clothes. Rick finally met Kate's dad, Jim, at Christmas, the first joint family affair of the Beckett-Castle clan, only a few weeks after their first time. The families had instantly clicked and Alexis was calling Jim _Grandpa_ before the evening was over. Kate's family had gone from just her and her dad, a broken pair, to include the Castle's and Martha, who though so much unlike her mother, held such a dear place in her heart. Rick knew everything that had happened to their family, the loss of her mother and her downward spiral soon after joining the force. But Kate had changed in the time she knew him and Alexis; she no longer felt the driving need to solve her mother's murder, even when she made detective four months after they met. She would always want to know what happened, but she had a family to go home to now and that was enough. Kate knew her mother would agree.

Six months after they met, Rick took Kate to the park where she had found Alexis at sunset. He got down on one knee and proposed to her, a proposal lacking what you might expect from the best-selling author Richard Castle, but full of the man Kate had fallen in love with. They were both crying by the time Kate fell to her knees in front of him, a ring on her hand and wrapped herself in his arms. Neither wanted a long engagement; Alexis was already calling Kate _mommy_ and each knew they were meant to be together. They married only four months later at Rick's house in the Hamptons with their closest friends and family present, and a distinct lack of reporters. It was a beautiful ceremony on the beach under the moonlight; Alexis had lined the aisle with shells and Martha put candles all around. Kate wore a dress of lace that floated in the wind as she walked down the aisle on Jim's arm with Alexis by her side. A brief ceremony, some tears and one intense kiss later, they were husband and wife. Their reception was held in a nearby hotel; an early consideration was to hold it in the beach house, but Castle had vetoed that plan, deciding he wanted Kate all to himself. The food, alcohol and conversation flowed between the Castles, Becketts, Rick's writer buddies and Kate's friends from the Precinct, including Captain Montgomery, Esposito and his new partner, Kevin Ryan, and Lanie Parish, the ME and Kate's sanity during the wedding planning. Rick covered the cost for everyone who wanted to remain at the hotel overnight and Martha agreed to watch Alexis so Rick and Kate could go on their honeymoon. They enjoyed a beautiful week in the Caribbean, spending very little time apart or outside their hotel room. Returning to New York, they settled into an easy rhythm even as Kate's work hours as a detective often resulted in her missing dinners and family breakfasts. Alexis bloomed with Kate around, knowing she had a mother that not only loved her, but enjoyed spending time with her. They had become an effortless family and Kate knew her mother was proud. 

Their easy existence was altered quite early as six months after the wedding, Kate discovered she was pregnant with twins. As soon as she began to show, she reduced her participation in the field. While she had expected the increased desk work to grate on her nerves, she only needed to feel one of the babies move to feel no regrets. Alexis was fascinated with her future siblings and spent hours talking to Kate's stomach, as did Rick who devoted his time to ensuring Kate was comfortable at all times and setting up the nursery in the former spare bedroom. He and Alexis painted animals all over the walls and Kate and Alexis picked out a matching pair of cribs, changing table and rocking chair. A month before her due date, Kate went on maternity leave and only two weeks later, gave birth to Nicole Johanna and James Montgomery.

The twins were now a year old. Kate had returned to work about a month ago, though on a reduced schedule. With her babies at home, she found she job a little less satisfying and it was not like they needed the money. For the first time in her life, she was considering being a stay-at-home mom. Alexis was growing so fast, already in the third grade, and Kate didn't want to miss any more moments of her and the twins lives. For now, though, they were making it work. Rick was as great with the twins as he was with Alexis and doted on them constantly, which explained the huge pile of gifts sitting in the living room for the party this afternoon, despite the fact that the twins would likely find the wrapping paper more interesting.

"Good morning my darlings," Kate said, seeing both babies awake despite the early hour. James, who was standing at the rail of his crib babbling to his sister, turned towards the sound of his mother's voice and let go to wave at her and subsequently fell on his bum. Kate walked over to Nicole, who was sitting patiently in her crib and gave her a kiss before turning to James' crib and lifted him out. He was very like his father and much more impatient than his sister. Setting him on the changing table, she quickly stripped him of his sleeper and dirty diaper. Pulling out a clean diaper, Kate changed him with the skill she never expected she'd have and put him in a new onsie, knowing she would have to change his clothes before the party.

"There you go, my big boy. All clean and ready for your birthday."

"How are the birthday babies?" Rick asked, padding into the room, pajama pants slung low on his waist and no shirt. Kate admired her husband for a moment as he lifted Nicole out of her crib before answering.

"This inpatient little one is changed, but I haven't got to Nikki yet. Where is Lexi?"

"I sent her down to watch cartoons. She may need a nap too before the party," Rick commented laying Nikki down on the changing table once Kate moved James.

"I'll take this one down and start breakfast then," Kate offered, kissing Rick lightly on the lips as the traded placed at the changing table.

"See you downstairs love," Rick called, as he started talking to Nikki.

~~~ 

Kate set James down in the playpen and kissed Alexis on the top of her head on the way to the kitchen. "Lexi, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles please," she called, her attention not straying from the television. Kate smiled at her distraction and pulled out all the necessary ingredients. By the time Rick came downstairs with Nicole, the waffles were mixed and ready to go.

"Why don't you join the kids and I'll finish," Rick offered. Kate sat next to Lexi on the couch, who lay her head on Kate's lap. Combing her fingers lightly through Alexis' hair, she looked around lovingly at her husband and three dear children, knowing that afternoon her home would be filled with all her family and friends. Little had Kate thought, three years ago when she found that adorable girl under the playground that her life would change so dramatically and so wonderfully. Despite the tragedy early in her life, Kate knew she was one of the luckiest people alive and she would endeavor to remember that her whole life.


End file.
